


Who They Were

by Akira_Jikan



Series: We Are The Universe's Legendary Defenders [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Each chapter will be a backstory for each person, Gen, Idk what else to tag but please comment if I need to add a tag, It really sucks ;-;, Please do not use the Not For Raisin tag, Some memories were mentioned in the show, This is just about their backgrounds, i guess, others are made up, you don't have to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: Every legend foretells a heroes' destiny for greatness. But that is not this legend. No, this is about a group of people learning how to become more than what others believed they could accomplish. But most importantly, it tells of how they learn to be a family.The Princess who ruled none.The Advisor who mourned in silence for his King.The Clown who hid his insecurities behind a mask.The Craven who was too afraid to reach for the impossible.The Genuis who wanted to follow her father and brother's footsteps.The Hero who was admired only for his accomplishments.The Loner who was isolated and misunderstood by everyone but two.This is their story and together, they will forge a new era of peace and forge a friendship that would last for eons.





	Who They Were

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon  
> I really wanna thank my Beta because like- without her, this would have gone really horrible.

Her name is Allura and she is the Princess of Altea. A Princess who dearly loves her family, her people, and her home planet.

****

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆

****

She has always been a curious child, always wondering more about the world around her. It doesn't really help that her father would often indulge her in his adventures of the times he would travel around the Universe protecting the innocents. However, just as she is curious, she is even more mischievous.

****

Allura giggles as huddles closer to the corner of the closet. Her ears twitch when she hears footsteps nearing and she curls more into herself, trying to hide deeper inside the clothes so that they wouldn't notice her if they were to open the closet door.

****

"Princess Allura! Please come out, your lesson began an hour ago and Madam Fammi has informed me of your absence. Your father will be very displeased if he hears that you've skipped another one!" It was her nursemaid, Nila. While she adores Nila, she does not feel the same way about Madam Fammi.

****

A pout forms onto the child's face, she refuses to come out. She didn't want to go to the lesson, Madam Fammi was way too strict and boring. Plus, she would lecture Allura for every wrong answer she provides. It wasn't fair, not at all.

****

She would rather have Father's advisor, Coran, be her tutor. However, whenever Father leaves to meet delegates from another planet, Coran would always go with him. It also wasn't fair how the two would leave Altea whenever they wanted to.

****

Tightening her arms around her legs, bringing them closer to her chest, Allura sulked in silence. She hasn't seen Father and Coran for almost two movements (they should've been back a movement ago) and Mother was once again ill in bed. Worry began to seep into her at the thought of her mother, while she does not want to lose her, she also doesn't like that her mother is in pain.

****

She just wants her parents to spend time with her but she's always known that there were more important things than herself. Her heart clenched, wondering if her Father even thinks about her during his time away or if her Mother is wondering about her.

****

"Princess Allura, please! If you come out, I will bring you to the kitchen for some pastries."

****

She was slightly startled at hearing Nila's voice, having gone too deep in thought. Once the words registered in her head, Allura felt temptation. Oh, how she desired to accept that offer. But, she shouldn't. Or should she?

****

However, before she could ponder about whether or not to jump out of the closet to accept Nila's offer, she began to hear another pair of footsteps. Her breath hitches as she waits for them to leave, but it seems that luck wasn't on her side.

****

"Hello, Nila! Are you alright? You look a bit haggard."

****

That voice. Allura would know that voice from anywhere. Excitement, anger, and relief bubbled in her chest at finally hearing her father's voice once again in person.

****

"Ah, King Alfor!" She imagines Nila hastening to fix herself before bowing at her father, bringing a giggle forth from her lips. "I am, my King. It's just been a hectic day is all."

****

"I see. Well, please take care of yourself if you do start to feel unwell. Your health is more important."

****

"Of course, my King. I will inform the healers if I do start to feel one coming."

****

Allura carefully steps away from her hiding spot, moving closer to the door. Her father is right there, in front of this very door.

****

"Oh, Nila. I was wondering if you knew where Allura was. I haven't caught a glimpse of her since my return."

****

Allura couldn't help but feel an ounce of guilt at hearing the sadness behind her father's tone. She stubbornly pushed it back, remembering that no one had informed her that her father would be returning today. But, of course. It had to be today when she decided to skip Madam Fammi's lesson, of all days.

****

"Well... Princess Allura is... She's..." Nila stuttered, trying to think of an excuse of where Allura could be.

****

Finally taking pity on her nursemaid, Allura quickly pushed the closet door open and jumped out, "Father!!!"

****

Due to her father's quick reflexes, he was able to catch her before she could grab onto him. He quickly spun around while holding her up in the air, his boisterous laughter and booming voice, "Allura!"

****

She squeals, loving the feeling of being spun and it felt like she was flying too. Oh, how the thought of flying made her feel so free. Before she could get too dizzy, she feels her father slow down until they are at a full stop.

****

"So this is where my little Princess has been."

****

Allura couldn't help but glower, how dare her father say that about her when he's the one that was supposed to return over a movement ago.

****

"And you are late, Father."

****

Her mood sours more, already seeing the signs of his deceit. "Sorry, my little Juniberry. There were some complications with the treaty and look!"

****

Her eyes shine in wonderment as he took out a beautiful, shimmering hair ornament. It was gold with pink and red gems decorating it to look like a flower. The colors reminded her of their garden that Father grew because her Mother has always loved flowers. The red for her father and the pink for her mother.

****

She gently grasps it in her hands, moving it around as she inspects it. "What is this for, father?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously. While it's not uncommon for him to return gifts for mother and her, it isn't usually something as expensive as this.

****

After all, one of the first things her father taught her was that when gifting, it should come from the heart, not from how much it costs nor from how impressive it was. (She recalls her mother whispering to her how her father used to buy the most expensive gifts as he tried to gain her approval to court.)

****

"I saw this at their marketplace and I couldn't help but buy it. It reminded me of you. Watch," her eyes train on his fingers, as he gently taps the gem in the middle. It glowed and a gasp escapes her lips, as she sees the ruins on it. In fact, each gem had a rune etched into it and she could feel the power within them. "Their people place runes on their ornaments for many different reasons. This particular one is to protect you. You are the gem of my life and I will always protect you even when I'm not there, Allura."

****

"Father," she whispered, looking up at him with tears. While she may be a child, she is more advanced than any other child her age and she knows that there are hidden meanings behind his words. He's always forewarned her that there was always a cost to every action and while her father protected the people, there will always be an the rare chance that he may never return. (And it is that, which always causes Allura to fear when her father leaves.)

****

She holds the hair ornament close with one hand while reaching to hug her father's neck. "Thank you, father. I love you too, always."

****

She feels the warmth of his hug and her heart lightens.

****

"Now, why don't we go see your mother?"

****

A bright grin overtakes her face as she twists out of her father's hand. Once, she was back on the ground, she begins to pull him to her parent's room. "Hurry father, she mustn't wait any longer!"

****

His boisterous laughter and her high-pitched giggles were heard throughout the hallway, as Nila followed behind them.

****

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆

****

It was the Summer Berry Festival, an Altean Festival where many return to Altea for the harvest. It was also Allura's favorite event and so, she had decided to wear her favorite dress. A dress her mother made just for her.

****

"Look at how beautiful you look," a voice said, affection bleeding through.

****

Allura turns to see her mother standing at the doorway, her eyes shining with love and adoration. A bright smile spreads on her face as she walks to meet her mother halfway in the room. "Mother, you're up!" She paused, concerned if she should be moving around. While her mother does look healthier than she has in a while, that could all change within a matter of seconds.

****

"Are you feeling well enough to partake in the Festival, Mother?" She knows how her mother doesn't like to be looked down upon, Allura would know since she is like that as well.

****

"I am, my dear. You don't need to worry so much about me," Melenor added, as she ran her fingers through Allura's locks.

****

"If you're so sure, Mother. I'm glad you're well enough to join us," Allura said, as she hugged her mother, sighing in contentment when her mother returns the hug.

****

"We must go now. Your Father is waiting for us," Melenor announced, before pausing and taking a closer look at Allura. "Are you sure you want to wear that? You may ruin it if a drink were to spill on you."

****

Allura blinks and looks down at her dress, before shaking her head. "I'll be fine, Mother. I'll just be extra careful."

****

"If that is what you say. Let us go now, we musn't keep him waiting. Who knows if he will be the one to harvest all the berries," her mother teased.

****

Allura giggles, able to picture her father doing that. The two leave, heading towards where the Festival is taking place.

****

When they arrived at the Festival, Allura easily spots her Father and Coran and begins to pull her Mother towards them. "Father! Coran!"

****

The two greet them with a wave and a bright smile. Alfor hugs Allura before moving towards his wife, giving her a small kiss before leaving an arm around her waist, as they watch Allura speak to Coran.

****

"If it isn't the young Princess," Coran teased, as he tweaked his mustache. "You look lovely as ever~."

****

"And you look dashingly handsome, Coran," She replies, trying to stifle her giggle. Alas, she wasn't able to and the two ended up laughing while holding each other up.

****

"Ah," Coran sighed, as he wiped a tear. "It's good that you haven't lost your humor, Princess."

****

"Of course, I haven't. I may have the manners of a Princess, but no matter how much they try, they can never take away my humor."

****

"Haha, just like your father. They may never take away his clumsiness, no matter how hard he tries," Coran winks at her, causing her to giggle. It was always funny hearing about her Father's accidents.

****

Alfor, who was listening, spluttered, "Now, Coran. I'm not that bad."

****

Coran merely raises an eyebrow, daring Alfor to continue with his explanation.

****

Allura giggles, she's always loved their friendship. A twinge of loneliness zaps at her heart. While she has her family and her people, sometimes, she just wants to be treated as a friend rather than a Princess. A friend, who she can play with, someone she could share secrets with, someone who looks at her as a person, not a princess.

****

Shaking her head to get rid of the lonely thoughts, Allura grabs Coran's hand and begins to pull him. "Come on, Coran! You promised to show me the fastest way to harvest!"

****

"I did, didn't I? Well then, we must hurry don't we Princess?" Coran replied, quickly following after her.

****

"Be careful of your dress, Allura!" Her mother called out as she moved further away from the two.

****

"I will, Mother!"

****

The day went by quickly as everyone from all around harvested the berries. There were many waves of laughter, a few accidents, but most of all, they were all able to spend the time together with family.

****

"Allura, would you like to make the berry juice?" Alfor asked when he saw how her eyes were focused on his actions.

****

"If I may, Father." She asked shyly, slightly afraid that she may not do it correctly.

****

"Of course. Come here, my Juniberry." He guided her to sit right beside him and he moved the supplies in front of her. "I know you've watched this a million times, there is no need to fret over making a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, but what is most important is to try and learn from it. You must believe in yourself."

****

_ Father is right.  _ She has watched the steps repeatedly ever since she could remember, she can do this. As long as she believes in herself.

****

Allura begins to carefully follow the steps she remembers the others doing. Whenever she hesitates, her father gently guides her, making sure that she's watching what he's doing.

****

"There, you go," Alfor softly says, pride radiating off from him.

****

The berry juice had the right shade of color, meaning that it wasn't too bitter or too sweet. Additionally, the aroma coming from the juice was absolutely appetizing and had Allura practically drooling over it.

****

"May I drink it now, Father?" She looked up him, pouting.

****

"Of course, Allura."

****

Just as she brings the cup to her lips, a nearby commotion erupts causing her father to turn quickly and accidentally elbow her arm, leading her to spill the drink on her favorite dress.

****

She looked down at her dress and blinked, her mind slowly trying to comprehend what happened. It only took her five more ticks before her lips began to quiver and tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes.

****

"M- My dress..." she whimpered. The first dress her mother had been able to sew for her. The dress that her mother had spent time working on whenever she was well enough. The same dress that she promised her mother that she would keep clean. A promise she broke.

****

A cry erupts from her, as the tears cascade down her cheeks. Alfor tries to appease her but anything he says doesn’t reach her ears and his fretting was making it worse.

****

"Dear, why don't you go take care of the situation over there," Melenor suggests, pushing her husband to go.

****

He sighed, nodding his head and leaving with Coran to find out what had happened to cause a commotion. He'd want anything more than to help them, but he understands when he's not the one needed.

****

"Allura, my dear, there is no need to cry over spilled juice," she coos, gently rubbing her daughter's back.

****

Allura shook her head, using her hands to try and wipe the tears away, but they continued to fall down.

****

"Oh, darling. Why are you crying then?" Melenor said patiently.

****

"Be-" She hiccuped, "Because I promised you that I won't get this dress dirty!" She looks down at the mess on her lap, the purple coloured juice had seeped more into her pastel blue dress. More tears gathered at the sight and she cried louder.

****

She doesn't understand why her mother has yet to lecture her for ruining it. She hadn't taken her mother's suggestion of changing it and now look! It's a mess.

****

"Allura, my sweet darling." Melenor takes out a handkerchief and gently wipes her daughter's tears away. Her heart squeezes at seeing the sadness radiating off from her. "There is no need to cry over this. I'm not upset at all."

****

"What?" Allura looks surprised at her mother. "B-but... I ruined the dress."

****

"Well, it was your father that caused it. You would have never ruined it otherwise." Melenor leans down to get closer to her daughter, a small, sweet smile on her face. "While the dress is ruined, it does not mean that it cannot be fixed."

****

Allura frowned, hiccuping a bit. Her tears had slowly stopped, leaving a tear trail on her face. "But, I broke a promise. Promises are meant to be kept, not broken!" She replied, feeling confused. If someone had broken a promise of hers, she would be upset at them. "And- And you worked hard on this dress, Mother. But, now it's ruined!" She whimpers, feeling another onslaught of tears beginning to gather.

****

Melenor laughs softly, grasping her daughter's hand and gently leading her to stand. She begins walking, lightly guiding her daughter to follow her. "While it is important to always keep your promises, sometimes you cannot help when it is broken. As long as you tried to keep the promise, then it is alright."

****

Squeezing Allura's hand, she makes sure that her daughter understands what she is trying to teach. "And yes, I did work hard to sew that dress. However, it is merely that. A dress. I can always sew you a new one and dresses are meant to be worn and sometimes, they get messy when worn."

****

They enter the Royal Family Tent, everyone having a family tent to place their belongings while they attend the festival. The tents usually have extra clothes, supplies, or anything that the families want to bring. Their own tent looks like the others but theirs had a banner with the "Royal Family" written on it.

****

Melenor leads Allura to the wardrobe, opening it to show different types of clothes. She goes through the Allura's section and pulls out a pink dress with white accents. (Think of Voltron Dotu Allura's dress but a child version.)

****

She helps Allura take of the ruined dress and puts on the new one. She adjusts it to fit Allura better before grabbing a cloth and a water pouch, pouring a bit of water on the material. She begins to gently wipe Allura's face, her daughter having stopped crying a while ago. Once that was done, she grabs a hairbrush and guides Allura to stand in front of the mirror. She brushes Allura's hair, making sure to be gentle so that she doesn't hurt her daughter.

****

"There, now look at you. You look beautiful in this dress, just the same as when you wore the other one. This dress you wear now, it may get ruined just like the other one. It can easily be replaced just as any other dress you may decide to wear." Melenor places her hands on Allura's shoulders, leaning down to lightly kiss the top of her daughter's head before staring at her daughter through the mirror. "But, you, my beautiful daughter, is not. No one can never replace you."

****

Allura blushes, looking at herself in the mirror before staring back at her mother's eyes through the mirror. A shy smile spreads on her face as she turns to hug her mother around the waist, her face snuggling into her mother's stomach. "Thank you, Mother. I love you."

****

Her mother smiles and wraps her arms around her child's form, "I love you, too Allura. Forever and Always."

****

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆

****

She's nearing the age of teenagehood when she learns what it feels like to have lost someone important.

****

Allura holds her mother's hand, tears cascading down her face. Throughout the majority of her life, her mother's health has slowly decreased until it was to the point she could no longer leave the bed. Even before she was placed on permanent bed rest, she had struggled in trying to appear well in front of everyone.

****

"Mother, please wake up. You promised to be there for me always" the hoarseness in her voice displaying how long she's been crying.

****

Memories of their time together flashed through her mind. Her mother teaching her how to create flower crowns, Allura's would always turn out horrible but with her mother's gentle guidance, she had learned to make decent ones. Allura's first few lessons of Princess manners and etiquette were filled with laughter and gossip, after all, it was her mother who was her first teacher. The times when her mother was well enough to bake, she would teach Allura and while she would never admit it, Allura was a horrible baker.

****

Her mother was her best friend, she was the one who Allura was able to say anything to and the one who was always there. While Allura is close to her father as well, he tends to leave at times due to his responsibility as a Paladin and a King.

****

"Please wake up, Mother. I can't lose you. I-" Her eyes close, trying to hold everything in but it only made it worse. Her lips quivered, as she tightly held her mother's hands, afraid that if she were to let go, her mother would disappear right in front of her. "Why? Why must you leave now? Why must the gods take you away from me?!"

****

The dam had broken. Decaphoebs of having to watch in the sidelines as her mother suffered pushed forward. A tiny piece of her hated her mother for being sick, but she had always pushed it down because she knew that it wasn't her mother's fault. It never was.

****

Allura reaches up to gently move some of her mother's hair out of her face and to smooth them out. Her mother always did dislike to have messy hair. She ignored the coldness of her mother's skin, as she cupped her mother's cheek before returning to holding her mother's hand.

****

"Wherever you are, Mother. I hope you are happy and free," she whispered, kissing the back of the hand she held before placing her forehead on it.

****

Just as she was about to let go of her mother's hand, the door slammed open causing her to jump and tense at the loud noise. However, she calmed down once she saw who it was.

****

"Melenor." Allura could only watch as her father rushes forward, going to the other side of the bed. Seeing the sweat running down his forehead and neck, and the breathlessness, Allura knows her father had sped his way here once he heard the news of her mother's death last night.

****

She has to turn away when she sees the shine in his eyes and couldn't help but feel like she was intruding.

****

Deciding to give them a moment, she stands and quietly leaves the room, making sure to notify the guards to tell her father that she will help start the preparations for her mother's funeral.

****

As she walks away, the grip on her heart tightens and as she lays in bed that night, her silent tears soak into her pillow.

****

She hears her bedroom door open and feels when the person sits down beside her. She pushes the cover off of her face to look at her dad, hating the down-casted expression. "Father," she whispered somberly, her mind still thinking to her mother.

****

"I know, Allura," he whispers, as if any louder would make the pain even worse, "but we still have each other. We will get through this together," he murmurs, as he hugs her close.

****

That night was the first time in a long time since Allura had needed the comfort of her father.

****

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆

****

As she neared her late teens, the war began between the Galra Empire and the Universe. It was just the beginning of what would come to be known as the 10,000 year war.

****

"Allura, what are you doing here?!" King Alfor exclaimed worriedly, as he moved forward to block her daughter from entering the bridge. He was speaking to the other Paladins and Altean allies through the screen about the situation and what to do.

****

"I want to help, Father." She replied, glowering at him. She feels so useless, doing nothing but studying while her father and people are risking their lives to protect their home from the Galra. She's meant to be their Princess and yet, she has done nothing to help.

****

He sighs, giving her a small smile. "I know you do, but this isn't your war, Allura. I helped in this cause and I will be the one to try and end it."

****

"No!" She moves closer, her eyes glinting with fierceness, "This war has affected so many lives. The lives of our people, our allies, and everyone in it! I'm the Princess, Father. Whether or not, I had anything to do with how this war started, does not mean that I cannot help. My duty is to my people and I will do everything I can to protect them."

****

Alfor looks at his daughter surprised, having not expected this outburst from her. But, then again, she was so much like him. His eyes softened and he places a hand on her shoulder. "I know, Allura. Nevertheless, you are still young and you still have a lot of learning to do. Please," he pleaded, trying to get her to understand.

****

He doesn't want her to have to go through this, not yet at least. He may understand her reasons, but she's still his daughter and he will do anything to prolong the view she has of the world. Because as much as she is similar to him, she has many similarities of her mother as well. Knowing that he can already imagine how she would react once she sees how far this war has gone in just a matter of ticks.

****

"No, enough! I am not a child, so please stop talking to me as if I am one! Father, please. Let me help." She begs, not planning to give up.

****

Unable to continue to meet her eyes, he looks away, "I'm sorry, Allura. But, my final decision is a no." He straightens himself and looks at her with stern eyes, while he could feel his heart breaking at the hurt in her eyes, "If you do not respect my decision. Then by order as your King, I command that you focus on your studies."

****

The pain increases the moment he sees how she shuts herself in and he can only hope that he is doing the right thing.

****

He barely holds in his flinch at hearing her cold tone, "I see. Then I will remove myself from being a thorn in your side, then, Father." She gracefully turns and starts heading to the door, the only sound in the room was the clicks and clacks of her heels. It only made the mood more ominous.

****

_ I'm sorry. Hopefully, you will understand one day. _ he thought as he turns to proceed with the meeting. He ignores the way Coran looks at him nor the worry from the other Paladins' eyes.

****

~Years into the War~

She watches horrified as her home planet burns brightly from the destruction of their once allies, the Galra.

****

She thinks of her people and could only hope they will be able to make it to safety. If not... She will make sure that their death is not in vain. She will never forgive the Galra for what they've done.

****

The screen appeared, displaying Zarkon's face. Just looking at him through the transmission has Allura feeling anger, disgust, but most of all, betrayal.

****

"Zarkon." Her father replies, expression monotone but Allura knows the pain that hides behind his facade.

****

"Your fleet has been destroyed, Alfor. I will be there shortly to claim Voltron." The moment the last word left Zarkon's lips, the transmission ended and the Galra's Command ship blasts at the Castle.

****

All three Alteans stumble, trying to keep their footing from the attack. Allura turns to her father, who stood behind the bridge controls.

****

"Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it's too late!" While it's cutting close, she believes they can still defeat Zarkon. As of right now, they still have the Lions and she knows that Zarkon has yet to obtain the power he wants. If they could just fight back, then maybe they will be able to obtain the upper hand in the war.

****

"It's already too late. We must send the lions away." It was as if someone was playing a practical joke on her because she knows her father would never say these words. He would keep on fighting and never give up. "We can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands."

****

She understands that and she would do everything in her power to never have the Lions fall into Zarkon's hands. But, must it be this way? They still have a fighting chance and they should take it. There are other ways to win this war than giving up and sending the lions away. They were their only hope in ending this war.

****

"We can't give up hope!" She's been taught throughout her life by those around her to always have hope, to always fight no matter the odds. Yet, her own father, the one who taught her that very rule, is giving up. She doesn't understand and maybe she never will. She will never turn her back on her people.

****

She needs him to see reason, to see that they still have a chance, even if it's a small one.

****

"I'm sorry, daughter. If all goes well, I will see you again soon." Those words caught her off guard. What did her father mean? She stares at him, trying to search his eyes, wondering why he was doing this.

****

Her eyes widen, realizing what he intends to do. No, she cannot believe that her own father would think to do this. But, it was too late. He uses Altean magic to slowly make her fall asleep.

****

"Father!" She tries to reach for him, not wanting to fall asleep. Fear grips at her. She doesn't want to sleep, that is the last thing she wants to do. She has to help them, she needs to. She cannot let her people down.

****

"I love you." were the last words she heard before darkness took over.

****

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆

****

Her name is Allura and she is the Princess of Altea. A Princess who has lost her family, her people, and her home planet.


End file.
